1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the system configuration and methods for controlling and operating a projection apparatus. More particularly, this invention related to an image projection apparatus implemented with a spatial light modulator and light source with a controller to control the image projection changeover process for operating the light source and the spatial modulator in different operation states.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though there have been significant advances made in recent years in the technologies of implementing electromechanical micromirror devices as spatial light modulators (SLM), there are still limitations and difficulties when they are employed to display high quality images. Specifically, when the display images are digitally controlled, the quality of the images is adversely affected because the images are not displayed with a sufficient number of gray scale gradations.
An electromechanical mirror device is drawing a considerable interest as a spatial light modulator (SLM). The electromechanical mirror device consists of a mirror array arranging a large number of mirror elements. In general, the number of mirror elements range from 60,000 to several millions and are arranged on the surface of a substrate in an electromechanical mirror device.
Referring to FIG. 1A, an image display system 1 including a screen 2 is disclosed in a relevant U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,420. A light source 10 is used to generate light beams to project illumination for the display images on the display screen 2. The light 9 projected from the light source is further concentrated and directed toward lens 12 by way of mirror 11. Lenses 12, 13 and 14 form a beam columnator operative to columnate the light 9 into a column of light 8. A spatial light modulator 15 is controlled by a computer through data transmitted over data cable 18 to selectively redirect a portion of the light from path 7 toward lens 5 to display on screen 2. FIG. 1B shows a SLM 15 that has a surface 16 that includes an array of switchable reflective elements 17, 27, 37, and 47, each of these reflective elements is attached to a hinge 30. When the element 17 is in an ON position, a portion of the light from path 7 is reflected and redirected along path 6 to lens 5 where it is enlarged or spread along path 4 to impinge on the display screen 2 to form an illuminated pixel 3. When the element 17 is in an OFF position, the light is reflected away from the display screen 2 and, hence, pixel 3 is dark.
Each of the mirror elements constituting a mirror device functions as a spatial light modulator (SLM), and each mirror element comprises a mirror and electrodes. A voltage applied to the electrode(s) generates a coulomb force between the mirror and the electrode(s), making it possible to control and incline the mirror. The inclined mirror is “deflected” according to a common term used in this patent application for describing the operational condition of a mirror element.
When a mirror is deflected with a voltage applied to the electrode(s), the deflected mirror also changes the direction of the reflected light in reflecting an incident light. The direction of the reflected light is changed in accordance with the deflection angle of the mirror. The present patent application refers to the light reflected to a projection path designated for image display as “ON light”, and refers to a light reflected in a direction other than the designated projection path for image display as “OFF light”. When the light reflected by the mirror to the projection path is of lesser intensity than the “ON light”, because only a portion of the reflected light is directed in the ON light direction, it is referred to as “intermediate light”. The present patent application defines an angle of rotation along a clockwise (CW) direction as a positive (+) angle and that of a counterclockwise (CCW) direction as a negative (−) angle. A deflection angle is defined as zero degrees (0°) when the mirror is in the initial state.
The on-and-off states of the micromirror control scheme, as that implemented in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,420 and in most conventional display systems, impose a limitation on the quality of the display. Specifically, applying the conventional configuration of a control circuit limits the gray scale gradations produced in a conventional system (PWM between ON and OFF states), limited by the LSB (least significant bit, or the least pulse width). Due to the ON-OFF states implemented in the conventional systems, there is no way of providing a shorter pulse width than the duration represented by the LSB. The least quantity of light, which determines the gray scale, is the light reflected during the least pulse width. The limited levels of the gray scale lead to a degradation of the display image Specifically, FIG. 1C exemplifies, as related disclosures, a circuit diagram for controlling a micromirror according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,407. The control circuit includes memory cell 32. Various transistors are referred to as “M*” where “*” designates a transistor number and each transistor is an insulated gate field effect transistor. Transistors M5, and M7 are p-channel transistors; transistors, M6, M8, and M9 are n-channel transistors. The capacitances, C1 and C2, represent the capacitive loads in the memory cell 32. The memory cell 32 includes an access switch transistor M9 and a latch 32a based on a Static Random Access switch Memory (SRAM) design. All access transistors M9 on a Row line receive a DATA signal from a different Bit-line 31a. The particular memory cell 32 is accessed for writing a bit to the cell by turning on the appropriate row select transistor M9, using the ROW signal functioning as a Word-line. Latch 32a consists of two cross-coupled inverters, M5/M6 and M7/M8, which permit two stable states that include a state 1 when is Node A high and Node B low, and a state 2 when Node A is low and Node B is high.
The mirror is driven by a voltage applied to the landing electrode and is held at a predetermined deflection angle on the landing electrode. An elastic “landing chip” is formed on a portion on the landing electrode that makes contact with the mirror, and assists in deflecting the mirror towards the opposite direction when the deflection of the mirror is switched. The landing chip is designed to have the same potential as the landing electrode, so that a shorting is prevented when the landing electrode is in contact with the mirror.
Each mirror formed on a device substrate has a square or rectangular shape, and each side has a length of 4 to 15 um. In this configuration, a portion of the reflected light is reflected not from the mirror surface but from the gaps between the mirrors or other surfaces of the structures of the mirror device. These “unintentional” reflections are not applied to project an image, however, are inadvertently generated and may interfere with the reflected light for image display. The contrast of the displayed image is degraded due to the interference generated from these unintentional reflections generated by the gaps between the mirrors. In order to overcome such problems, the mirrors are arranged on a semiconductor wafer substrate with a layout to minimize the gaps between the mirrors. One mirror device is generally designed to include an appropriate number of mirror elements, wherein each mirror element is manufactured as a deflectable mirror on the substrate for displaying a pixel of an image. The appropriate number of elements for displaying an image is configured in compliance with the display resolution standard according to the VESA Standard defined by Video Electronics Standards Association or by television broadcast standards. When a mirror device is configured with the number of mirror elements in compliance with WXGA (resolution: 1280 by 768) defined by VESA, the pitch between the mirrors of the mirror device is 10 μm, and the diagonal length of the mirror array is about 0.6 inches.
The control circuit, as illustrated in FIG. 1C, controls the mirrors to switch between two states, and the control circuit drives the mirror to oscillate to either an ON or OFF deflected angle (or position) as shown in FIG. 1A.
The minimum intensity of light reflected from each mirror element for image display, i.e., the resolution of gray scale of image display for a digitally controlled image display apparatus, is determined by the least length of time that the mirror may be controlled to stay in the ON position. The length of time a micromirror is in an ON position is controlled by a multiple bit word. FIG. 1D shows the “binary time intervals” when controlling micromirrors with a four-bit word. As shown in FIG. 1D, the time durations have relative values of 1, 2, 4, 8, which in turn define the relative brightness for each of the four bits where “1” is the least significant bit and “8” is the most significant bit. According to the control mechanism as shown, the minimum controllable differences between gray scales for showing different levels of brightness is a represented by the “least significant bit” that maintains the micromirror at an ON position.
For example, assuming n bits of gray scales, one time frame is divided into 2n−1 equal time periods. For a 16.7-millisecond frame period and n-bit intensity values, the time period is 16.7/(2n−1) milliseconds.
Having established these times for each pixel of each frame, pixel intensities are quantified such that black is a 0 time period, the intensity level represented by the LSB is 1 time period, and the maximum brightness is 2n−1 time periods. Each pixel's quantified intensity determines its ON-time during a time frame. Thus, during a time frame, each pixel with a quantified value of more than 0 is ON for the number of time periods that correspond to its intensity. The viewer's eye integrates the pixel brightness so that the image appears the same as if it were generated with analog levels of light.
For controlling deflectable mirror devices, the PWM applies data to be formatted into “bit-planes”, with each bit-plane corresponding to a bit weight of the intensity of light. Thus, if the brightness of each pixel is represented by an n-bit value, each frame of data has the n-bit-planes. Then, each bit-plane has a 0 or 1 value for each mirror element. According to the PWM control scheme described in the preceding paragraphs, each bit-plane is independently loaded and the mirror elements are controlled according to bit-plane values corresponding to the value of each bit during one frame. Specifically, the bit-plane according to the LSB of each pixel is displayed for 1 time period.
When adjacent image pixels are displayed with a very coarse gray scale caused by great differences in the intensity of light, thus, artifacts are shown between these adjacent image pixels. That leads to the degradations of image quality. The image degradations are especially pronounced in the bright areas of image where there are “bigger gaps” between of the gray scales of adjacent image pixels. The artifacts are generated by technical limitations in that the digitally controlled image does not provide a sufficient number of the gray scale.
As the mirrors are controlled to be either ON or OFF, the intensity of light of a displayed image is determined by the length of time each mirror is in the ON position. In order to increase the number of gray scales of a display, the switching speed of the ON and OFF positions for the mirror must be increased. Therefore the digital control signals need be increased to a higher number of bits. However, when the switching speed of the mirror deflection is increased, a stronger hinge for supporting the mirror is necessary to sustain the required number of switches between the ON and OFF positions for the mirror deflection. In order to drive the mirrors with a strengthened hinge, a higher voltage is required. The higher voltage may exceed twenty volts and may even be as high as thirty volts. The mirrors produced by applying the CMOS technologies are probably not appropriate for operating the mirror at such a high range of voltages, and therefore DMOS mirror devices may be required. In order to achieve a higher degree of gray scale control, more complicated production processes and larger device areas are required to produce the DMOS mirror. Conventional mirror controls are therefore faced with a technical problem in that accuracy of gray scales and range of the operable voltage have to be sacrificed for the benefits of a smaller image display apparatus.
There are many patents related to light intensity control. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,589,852, 6,232,963, 6,592,227, 6,648,476, and 6,819,064. There are further patents and patent applications related to different light sources. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,442,414, 6,036,318 and Application 20030147052. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,123 has disclosed particular polarized light sources for preventing the loss of light. However, these patents or patent applications do not provide an effective solution to attain a sufficient number of the gray scale in the digitally controlled image display system.
Furthermore, there are many patents related to a spatial light modulation including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,025,143, 2,682,010, 2,681,423, 4,087,810, 4,292,732, 4,405,209, 4,454,541, 4,592,628, 4,767,192, 4,842,396, 4,907,862, 5,214,420, 5,287,096, 5,506,597, and 5,489,952. However, these inventions do not provide a direct solution for a person skilled in the art to overcome the above-discussed limitations and difficulties.
In view of the above problems, US Patent Application 20050190429 has disclosed a method for controlling the deflection angle of the mirror to express higher gray scales of an image. In this disclosure, the intensity of light obtained during the oscillation period of the mirror is about 25% to 37% of the intensity of light obtained while the mirror is held in the ON position continuously.
According to this control process, it is not necessary to drive the mirror at a high speed. Also, it is possible to provide a higher number of the gray scale using a hinge with a low elastic constant. Hence, such a control makes it possible to reduce the voltage applied to the landing electrode.
An image display apparatus using the mirror device described above is broadly categorized into two types: a single-plate image display apparatus implemented with only one spatial light modulator and a multi-plate image display apparatus implemented with a plurality of spatial light modulators. In the single-plate image display apparatus, a color image is displayed by changing, in turn, the color (i.e. frequency or wavelength) of projected light over time. In a multi-plate the image display apparatus, a color image is displayed controlling the multiple spatial light modulators, corresponding to beams of light having different colors (i.e. frequencies or wavelengths), to modulate and combine the beams of light continuously.
A projection apparatus comprising a spatial light modulator, such as the above-described mirror device has conventionally used an arc lamp light source such as a mercury lamp. Such a projection apparatus using an arc lamp light source is configured to switch between irradiating and not irradiating light onto a spatial light modulator by turning ON and OFF the arc lamp light source, thereby switching between projecting and not projecting an image.
Recently, semiconductor light sources, such as a laser light source, have attracts attention as a light source. Laser light possesses high directivity, providing advantages such as having a single wavelength and allowing pulse emission. The application of laser light sources have driven research in many fields (refer to: http://www.ite.or.jp/news/keyword/laser.html) with the development of projection apparatuses being no exception, and the U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,765 has disclosed a projection apparatus comprising a laser light source and a spatial light modulator.
Similar to a changeover control in a projection apparatus using an arc lamp light source, a projection apparatus using a laser light source can also switch between irradiating and not irradiating light onto a spatial light modulator by turning ON and OFF the laser light source, thereby switching between projecting and not projecting an image.
The control for turning ON and OFF the light source in order to switch between projecting and not projecting an image, however, requires a period of time to send an electric current through a circuit to turn on the light source and an emission preparation time period for the light source to emit light (when the light source is turned off and then turned on). Therefore, there is the problem of a slow rise of the light source and a slow response time in switching between projecting and not projecting an image. Furthermore, the fact that the response time in switching between projecting and not projecting an image is slow presents another limitation in projecting an image.